Hogwarts Letters
by Lynsey Potter
Summary: Letters sent between teachers, students, extra's and people from the past. AN-all spelling mistakes in Padfoot’s letters are on purpose! I don't own anything but things you don;'t recognize
1. Prongs to Padfoot

~*~Hogwarts Letters~*~  
From Prongs to Padfoot  
September 21st, 1975 Detention  
My dearest Padfoot, How dare you make me in detention, when you are the one who painted Mrs. Norris green? You dumb mutt! Haha. How's Moony? It's the full moon, Sirius, you shouldn't have painted her green this time of month! Oh well. What's done, is done. I wish I could be there tonight! Ooh! Did you see that from the Forbidden Forest? Shooting Stars! Make a wish Sirius! And don't waste it on something stupid this time. Wish something for Moony, that his werewolf condition will soon be cured in the next 10-20 years! I hope it will. Have you ever thought about our future? I've been thinking. Remus can marry Amanda, you can marry Kaylee, and I can marry Lily! We'll have kids and grow to be 200 years old and then all die together of old age. Or fighting Voldemort. I hope that is how our life ends. War or old age. Tragedy, War, Love and Life are very powerful things you know? I've been thinking (freaky eh? Me thinking) That that's what our life is. Tragedy-all those deaths, War-Voldemort of course, Love-Amanda, Kaylee and Lily, and Life-what we are living right now. I don't mean to sound all philosophical but that's my aspect on these times. Tell me yours. I want to know everything about you. Just poor out your soul. You can trust me. After all, I am your best friend and vice-versa. There are two things I want you to remember no matter what happens to ethier of us. " Everyday is but a victory or a defeat, perhaps worse - just a day gone- by, where I walk out upon the field of battle. It is there that I face my own demons to find if I truly am that which I aspire to be." And " Life can be wildly tragic at times, and I've had my share. But whatever happens to you, you have to keep a slightly comic attitude. In the final analysis, you have to not forget to laugh."  
  
All My Brotherly Love to You,  
Prongs. 


	2. Padfoot to Lily

~*~Hogwarts Letters~*~  
From Padfoot to Lily  
September 29th, 1975 Detention  
Yo Lilz! Guess what? I was standing in the park, wondering why Frisbees got bigger as they got closer. Then it hit me. Haha! Get it? Hit me? As in I understood and.oh never mind! Just want to know what you are up to. Will you, Amanda and Kaylee come to our slumber party in our dorm? We can our hair! Put on make-up! Give ourselves facials and paint our nails! Ha! Just joking! But seriously (no pun intended) we can rent horror movies and pig out all night! Moony and me snuck in a big screen TV and charmed so only the dorm members and you 3 can see it. It'll be fun. Oh, and Lil? Please try to control ya' temper 'round Jamsie, I know he is extremely annoying but I don't want you 2 to ruin this for any of us. Oh by the way! We can also do those fake videos to songs and have a kareoke! Boy-girl partners only! I call Kaylee (Remus says he calls Amanda so ha!) You are with James. Oh my god! We are gonna have SO much fun! Aaaaah! I'm turning into a woman! The horrors! I'm gonna be a monstor once a month! Well gotta go reply to James!  
Padfoot (u-kno-  
hoo-I-AM) 


	3. Padfoot to Prongs

~*~Hogwarts Letters~*~  
From Padfoot to Prongs  
September 29th, 1975 Detention  
You are really philoshpical. Guess what? We are having a slumber party with the girls of room 7! Yes Prongs room 7 a.k.a. Room Kaylee, Amanda and Lily. We are havin a kareeokee thingamabob and we going boy-girl. I call Kaylee (Remus: I call Amanda) So you are with Lily on this one. You weirdo! Of course I wished for Moony to get better! Yeah I like the future as you describe it! You? Thinking?? Oh sweet mother of god! Hell has frozen over! My aspect on life? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. that's a hard one. Honestly, I never thought about it, I will think about it and let you know soon.  
  
Luv (brother way stupid herbivore)  
Padfoot (yoo-knoe-hoo-I-am) 


	4. Kaylee to Padfoot

~*~Hogwarts Letters~*~  
From Kaylee to Padfoot  
October 2nd, 1975 Detention  
Hey man! That slumber party was full of horrors! I swear I'm gonna kill James! Lily has been crying nearly three days after what he did to her. She put a rather strong repelling charm on the curtains, and none of us can break it. I gotta admit dude, James is one insensitive jerk! Anyways I noticed that something is up between Moony and Mander (Amanda). Have you noticed? I noticed them sneak away one time when they said they were gonna get stuff from one of the broom cupboards. When James and I went looking for them we heard exceptionally odd muffled sounds from one of the closets. (smirk* heh heh () It was quite funny actually. Anyways back to James, I cannot believe he just slapped her like that! He has got a huge temper problem! Well got to go. Lilz just came out!  
Luv, Lee 


End file.
